Yellow Submarine
by gleekinpink
Summary: Blaine Anderson is your basic new kid nerd. Kurt Hummel is your basic popular kid. When Kurt is failing math, Blaine is forced to be is tutor. But who says you can't fall in love with your tutor? Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine


**A/N: **My take on popular!kurt and nerd!blaine. AU.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Bridgette, George, June and Hailey.

"Are you excited Blainey?" Bridgette asks during dinner.

"It's school" Blaine says.

George snorts.

"School is good." George says when Bridgette gives him a look.

"I'm sorry you had to leave Dalton." Bridgette says her brown eyes soften.

"Me too" Blaine mumbles.

'It's all Dr. Lopez's fault" June mumbles.

"June!" George says raising his eyes.

June throws her hands in surrender.

"I'm just saying. Budget cuts-" June trails off.

Blaine laughs nervously and pushes his glasses up his nose.

Blaine Anderson is about to start at McKinley High School tomorrow.

June's pager goes off,

"Shit" she mumbles and gets up and runs out the door.

"You said a bad word" Julia, Blaine's 3 year old niece says.

Blaine lives with a house full of doctors.

It all started 5 years ago.

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was in math class. He was 11 years old. He was in the 6th grade. He was excited his mom and dad were away at his mom's friend's wedding. His sister was coming home from collage to spend time as a family. <em>

_The teacher went on and on about adding negative numbers._

_Then a student helper comes in and hands a note to the teacher._

"_Blaine, You are needed in the main office" the teacher says._

_Blaine ignores the snickering off his classmates and heads down._

_Blaine is a little worried._

_When he gets there he sees his older sister, Bridgette sitting in a chair._

_She stands up when he comes_

"_What's wrong?" Blaine asks._

"_I'll tell you when we get home" She says._

"_But-" _

"_Blaine" she warns._

_They go out to the car,_

_The whole car ride is silent and long. Blaine has a feeling that someone died. _

_He sees his whole family there. Okay is this an intervention or something? Wait where is Mom and Dad. _

"_What?" he asks._

"_Mom and Dad were coming home from the airport from Kate's wedding. There was a drunk driver and he r-rammed into Mom and Dad's car- They're dead" his sister finally says sobbing._

* * *

><p>Death wasn't supposed to happen. You weren't supposed to bury your parents until you had your own kids.<p>

Everything changed after that. Bridgette became the legal guardian with Blaine. From the insurance company, they got enough money to send him to Dalton after the Sadie Hawks Dance and play Bridgette's collage fees.

Bridgette graduated medical school and completed her intern year. Then a merger happened and Bridgette got laid off a little and could no longer afford Dalton.

Julia was born three years ago during Bridgette intern year during an one-night-stand. Her father had her every other week.

After dinner Blaine went up to his small room.

"Hey kiddo. Can I come in?" George asks knocking on the door.

"Sure" Blaine replies

George comes in and sits on the bed.

"What are you nervous about?" George asks.

"I don't know anyone" Blaine says raising an eyebrow.

"Well-" George trailed off.

"Did Bridgette send you up here?" Blaine asks.

"How about we watch CSI:Miami?" George asks

George and Blaine love CSI:Miami. They always watch it together and betted on the killer.

"Okay. you still owe me from last time though-"

"But it was the boyfriend! well-"

"You keep saying that!"

The boys sat down in front of the couch and turned on the latest episode.

"5 bucks it's her" George says when the competitor comes on.

"Husband" Hailey says plopping down next to the boys.

"Oldest daughter" Blaine says

"No freaking way" George says once the show is over.

"Blainey go to bed, You have school" Bridgette says ruffling his hair/

"Night" Blaine says running up to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine finds George making coffee.<p>

"Don't burn it!" Blaine says jokingly.

George had a habit of burning stuff.

"I'm taking you to school" he says handing over an orange.

"Uncle Blainey!" Julia cries out jumping to her uncle's lap.

"Hey" Blaine replies

"And you to daycare" George says

'Where's Bridgette?"

"Work" George replies

"Of course" Blaine mumbles. Geroge gives him a warring look.

They go off to school and Blaine is at his new locker. He groans in frustration as he tries to open it.

"Need help?" a voice asks

He turns around and a tall Asian guy is standing their hands interlocked with an Asian girl with blue streaks in her hair .

"Uh yeah" Blaine says.

"I'm Tina and this is Mike"" the Asian girl says. She's pretty. She kinda reminds him of his mom.

"I'm Blaine" Blaine replies.

He looks at Tina sadly. No Blaine do not think of your mom-

"Are you okay?" Tina asks softly

"Yes. Uh thanks" Blaine replies when he notice his locker is open.

"Can we see your schedule?" Mike asks

"Sure" Blaine replies handing over his schedule.

"You're in my math class. And in our friend Sam's science class" Tina says.

Then a tall blonde boy comes over.

"Hey" he says giving Mike a fist bump

"This is Blaine. He has science with you" Tina says

"Sam" Bottle blonde says.

Blaine nods.

Then he walks by. He is flawless. Beautiful pale skin . Beautiful eyes . And a hot ass. In a red uniform. 3 girls in a similar uniform but with short skirts link arms with him.

Blaine is staring dreamily before Sam nudges him.

"That is Kurt Hummel" Tina says

"Popular. A cheerio. Dating Brittany Pierce " Mike adds

He was straight.

"A-A what?"

"Cheerleader" Sam says.

Then a small brunet comes by.

'Hello Tina, Mike, and Sam." she says

"Rachel" They all say

"This is Blaine" Tina says

"He's new" Sam adds.

"Rachel Berry" Rachel says

Then an awkwardly tall guy comes over and puts his arms around Rachel.

"Who are you?" Tall guy asks.

"Blaine" Blaine says

"Finn" Awkwardly tall guy says

"Can you sing?" Rachel asks

"Uh-"

"I take that as a yes. Audition tomorrow"

Blaine was cut off by the bell.

Throughout the day he learned about Glee club. He was going to audition. It sounded fun. He was after all the leader singer at Dalton.

* * *

><p>But Blaine didn't know what song to sing, so at lunch he asked what song and him and Rachel debated over songs. He decided to invite Rachel over. No one was going to be home and he needed company.<p>

When they got to his house he went to his bedroom.

"Are you gay?" She asked.

"Uh- yeah I am" Blaine replied.

"Your house is clean if you just moved here"

"Uh. I came from Dalton. I moved here a year ago."

"Oh. Where you that lead singer?'

"Yup"

"Good. Now what songs are you good at?'

Then Rachel notices a picture of George, Hailey, Bridgette, June and him.

'"Arte those your siblings?"

"Well the middle one is. Those are just her friends. We're all really close"

She looks at the picture of his parents.

"Your mom looks a lot like you"

"She did" Blaine whispers

"What do you mean?"

"My parents died when I was 11" Blaine says

"Oh gosh. I-I"

"It's fine"

"So you live with your sister?"

"And her friends"

"Interesting. I live with my dads"

"Blainers! I'm home earlier Stupid Dr. Lopez says I can't work 48 hours"

Hailey comes up to his room.

"June! Blainers has a friend!"

"Hailey go away. I'm busy"

Everyone knew he was gay. June and Hailey read Playgirl with him when Bridgette wasn't looking.

Blaine choose "Yellow" Submarine" for his audition.

* * *

><p>The next day went by fast, before he knew it he was in glee club.<p>

_In the town where I was born,_

_Lived a man who sailed to sea,_

_And he told us of his life,_

_In the land of submarines, _

_So we sailed on to the sun,_

_Till we found the sea green,_

_And we lived beneath the waves,_

_In our yellow submarine,_

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine,_

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine._

_And our friends are all aboard,_

_Many more of them live next door,_

_And the band begins to play._

_(Trumpets play)_

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine,_

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine._

_(Full speed ahead, Mr. Barkley, full speed ahead!_

_Full speed over here, sir!_

_All together! All together!_

_Aye, aye, sir, fire!_

_Captain! Captain!)_

_As we live a life of ease(life of ease)_

_Every one of us(every one of us) has all we need,(has all we need) _

_Sky of blue,(sky of blue) and sea green,(sea of green)_

_In our yellow(In our yellow) submarine.(submarine) ( Haha! )_

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine,_

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine._

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine,_

_We all live in a yellow submarine,_

_yellow submarine, yellow submarine._

"I speak for everyone when I say Welcome to Glee Club!" Mr. Shue says and everyone shots up to clap.

Blaine had made it in New Directions.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This chapter was kind of an explaining everything one. Klaine will come soon.

Thanks! And please review. It would mean a lot to me. The title is due to change. Thank You! :)


End file.
